Core A (Administration) will have overall responsibility for: (A). Administration of the Program Project: Experimental Therapeutics and BioMonitoring for Brain Tumors. This will include oversight of science, thematic goals, specimen allocation, personnel, finances and interactions. A project tracking system, interaction log and regular schedule of meetings and reviews insures productive high quality synergies between the three Projects and three Cores. These reviews and interactions include monthly web-based conferences, meetings with the Project and Core Leaders, interaction with Drs. Breakefield and Carter and Messer for thematic evaluation and definitions of end-points of study as well as consultations with the Internal Advisory committee members. Yearly review will be maintained by an External Advisory Board which will be convened. A portion of the Core B Biorepository will reside at the MGH under the aegis of Dr. Hochberg within Core A. (B). Neuropathologic oversight (Stemmer-Rachamimov) of veterinary studies (P1, Core C) and human studies as well as GBM cohorts resides within the Core A. (C). Statistical oversight resides in Core B (Messer) but local (Core A and Project 2,3) assistance is provided by Mrs. Muzikansky (Core A). The latter includes data sharing and pre-publication review. An experienced Scientific Program Manager will support Program Integration and Management by tracking Aims and agenda for monthly conferences.